Don't worry
by PolarBaek06
Summary: Ketika Reiko mencoba menceritakan hal menarik yang terjadi saat dia bekerja sebagai psikolog kepada Aomine yang seorang polisi sekaligus suami nya. /"Bukan berarti orang yang gagal di awal akan terus menerus gagal di akhir. Selama kau berusaha dengan keras, sukses itu bukan cuma impian semata"/ Adult!Aomine x Adult!OC


**Disclaimer : Aomine Daiki belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and the story belongs to me.**

 **Genre : Comfort, Tragedy. But no angst.**

* * *

Jika dia mendapat pertanyaan "Apakah kau bangga dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan dari dulu sampai sekarang?"

Dan dengan yakin dia akan menjawab

"Ya. Aku bangga."

* * *

Mungkin banyak orang mengira bahwa dengan duduk dan mendengarkan cerita orang lain yang tidak kita kenal adalah hal yang membosankan. Terlebih lagi dengan cerita yang mengandung masalah rumit dan kita yang harus menyelesaikannya. Memang itu membosankan, tapi itu adalah pilihannya.

Kasamatsu Reiko, seorang psikolog di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo sangat menyukai pekerjaannya ini. Ya walaupun dia hanya pergi ke Rumah sakit 3 kali seminggu, tapi dia menghargai waktunya itu dan bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Ditambah lagi dengan keluarga kecilnya yang mendukung pekerjaannya.

 _Daiki is calling you..._

Matanya menatap ke arah sumber suara dan langsung tersenyum saat melihatnya. Tangan perempuan itu meraih gadget miliknya di meja dan mengetuk tombol 'video call'. Selang beberapa detik, dia sudah bisa melihat wajah laki-laki yang dia sayangi itu

"Konnichiwa, hime" ucap laki - laki yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu di seberang sana. Di layar, dia bisa melihat suami nya yang sedang sibuk memakan bekal makan siang buatannya sendiri. Hal itu pun berhasil membuat Reiko tersenyum

"Konnichiwa Daiki-kun"

Dari layar itu juga dia bisa melihat betapa ramainya kantor polisi tempat suaminya bekerja. Meskipun keadaan ramai sekalipun, Aomine masih sempat melakukan video call dengannya. Sapaan mereka berdua terus berlanjut sampai ke perbincangan ringan yang membuat mereka kembali menjadi seperti sepasang kekasih lagi pada saat jaman Sekolah Menengah Atas. Aomine yang dulu adalah seorang pemain basket terkenal di masa SMP dan SMA nya sekarang adalah seorang polisi yang bisa dibilang sangat di kagumi bawahannya. Salah satu anggota Kiseki No Sedai ini berhasil mencapai cita-citanya setelah berjuang dengan keras. Mimpi nya saat kecil pun terwujud sekarang.

"Jadi.. Apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi hari ini?" tanya lelaki di seberang sana. Dia kelihatannya sudah menghabiskan bekal makan siang dari Reiko dan menatap intens ke layar

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Reiko pun membalasnya dengan senyum. Senyum yang membuat Aomine jatuh hati padanya saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Dia pun melipat tangannya di meja dan menaruh kepalanya tepat di depan layar agar dapat mendengar cerita istrinya dengan jelas

"Coba ceritakan kepadaku"

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan menopang dagunya sambil mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi pagi itu.

* * *

 _ **3 jam sebelumnya**_

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Reiko yang tengah menulis sesuatu di jurnalnya sontak berhenti dan menatap pintu putih di ruangan itu. Tumben ada pasien yang datang se-pagi ini

"Silahkan masuk"

Pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis remaja kira-kira berumur 15 tahun yang berjalan dengan malu ke arah meja nya. Senyum halus pun terpampang di bibir Reiko.

"Ohayou" sapa Reiko dengan suara ceria dan berhasil membuat gadis di depannya terlonjak kaget. Gadis di depannya itu terlihat sangat gugup. Ya memang ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menemui pasien yang gugup, tapi gugup gadis ini entah kenapa tidak asing bagi nya.

"O..ohayou Reiko-san. Hajimemashite.."

"Siapa nama mu sayang?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak sulit, tapi dia harus menunggu jawabannya lumayan lama. Dia melihat bibir gadis itu mencoba untuk mengucapkannya tapi gagal. Itu pun sangat tidak asing di matanya.

Reiko dengan sigap mengambil kertas dan bolpoin miliknya, lalu memberikan itu ke gadis di hadapannya. Tangan gadis itu pun menulis sebuah nama dan Reiko hanya mengangguk saat membacanya

"Yamaguchi Mirai?" gadis itu mengangguk dan menaruh bolpoin di atas meja. Wajahnya sudah tidak gugup seperti tadi.

"Y-yoroshiku.."

"Yoroshiku! Ne Mirai-chan, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku mendengar masalah apa yang kau hadapi sekarang?"

Mirai, gadis remaja di depannya itu menggelengkan kepala dan menggaruk tengkuknya untuk melepas rasa gugup yang di hadapinya

"Jadi..." Mirai mendesah, membuat Reiko menunggu dengan sabar tentang apa yang sedang di alami gadis ini. Lagipula dia tidak bisa memaksa begitu saja pasiennya untuk langsung bercerita. Kadang di setiap cerita, banyak kenangan yang mungkin sulit untuk di ungkapkan. Dan dia pun sebagai seorang dokter dalam bidang kesehatan mental tidak patut untuk mendorong pasien terlalu jauh untuk bercerita.

"Aku merasa.. Aku tidak dianggap di keluargaku"

Ucapan Mirai sukses membuat Reiko mengerutkan dahi. Memang sebagian besar pernyataan yang dia terima berasal dari remaja. Tapi pernyataan itu tentang percintaan, teman, sekolah dan sebagainya. Jarang sekali remaja yang mampu menceritakan masalahnya tentang keluarga kepada seorang psikolog seperti dia.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya merasakan hal itu akhir-akhir ini."

"Ceritakan padaku awal kejadiannya sayang" ucap Reiko sambil melipat tangannya di meja. Gadis yang duduk di hadapannya mengepalkan tangan dengan keras lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin hal ini mulai terjadi saat 2 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku mulai memasukki Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Aku melakukan kegiatan ku di sekolah dan di rumah seperti biasa. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa, prestasi belajarku menurun setelah itu. Aku sadar bahwa sejak saat itu, orangtuaku mulai menginginkan hal lebih. Hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan dengan mudah walaupun berusaha sekeras mungkin. Padahal aku ingin melakukan hal - hal normal lainnya yang sudah seharusnya di lakukan anak seusiaku"

Dia tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi mata gadis itu mulai tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Perasaan sedih pun tidak terlihat di matanya. Seakan dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Lalu kejadian yang menurutku tidak adil pun mulai terjadi. Mereka berdua mulai menyisihkanku... Pergi mengajak kedua adikku tanpa sepengetahuanku yang pada waktu itu ada di rumah bersama mereka. Kadang mereka menganggapku tidak ada. Mereka hanya mengharapkan hal - hal baik dariku saja, yang kadang berada di luar kemampuanku sendiri."

Reiko pun mendengarkan dengan serius sambil menuliskan sesuatu di note nya. Dia sudah tau apa yang harus dia katakan

"Kira - kira 2 hari yang lalu, mereka datang ke acara kelulusanku. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mendapat penghargaan apapun karena prestasiku yang makin memburuk itu. Mereka kecewa denganku. Bahkan mereka membanding - bandingkan ku dengan murid lain yang memperoleh penghargaan. Jadi malam itu aku tidak tidur sama sekali karena aku merasa...mereka tidak menghargai usaha ku selama ini. Mereka hanya melihat apa yang aku lakukan dari sisi buruknya saja." Reiko mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia berjalan ke arah dispenser di ruangan miliknya dan mengisi gelas dengan air putih

"Aku kesini karena.. Aku yakin kau bisa membantu ku Reiko-san.."

Reiko kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menyuguhkan segelas air putih ke hadapan gadis itu. Dia tersenyum ke arah Mirai yang tengah menatapnya dengan gugup kembali.

"Sejujurnya, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Tidak heran ekspresi mu saat menceritakan kejadian itu tidak asing lagi karena aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya. Nilai ujianku buruk bagi mereka, dan tentu saja tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan. Waktu itu aku menangis semalaman. Aku tidak pernah membalas perkataan mereka, aku hanya diam dan mengingat apa yang mereka katakan padaku. Diam itu emas. Dengan diam, kita bisa melewati masalah yang kita hadapi tanpa membuatnya semakin buruk. Tapi jangan selalu diam saat mereka menghakimimu seperti itu."

Ucapan Reiko membuat Mirai menganggukan kepalanya. Memang sebagian besar dia selalu memilih diam dan tidak membela dirinya sendiri.

"Diam bukan berarti kau lemah. Dan bertindak bukan berarti kau melawan mereka. Aku bukannya bermaksud untuk membuatmu membantah perkataan orangtua, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menentukan moment di mana kau harus membela diri sendiri dan moment di mana kau harus diam. Lagipula, ini adalah hidupmu. Kau yang mengatur hidupmu sendiri bukan orang lain. Bukan berarti orang yang gagal di awal akan terus menerus gagal di akhir. Selama kau berusaha dengan keras, sukses itu bukan cuma impian semata, Mirai-chan"

Gadis itu langsung tertegun saat mendengar perkataan Reiko. Dia merasa separuh dari bebannya selama ini telah terangkat dari pundaknya. Pada intinya, dia merasa lega telah menceritakan kejadiannya itu kepada perempuan di hadapannya.

"Dan kau pergi kesini dengan kekasihmu kan?" Mirai mengangguk dengan malu "Dia memperhatikanmu terus dari jendela. Dan kutebak kau belum terlalu terbuka dengannya?"

"Y...ya Reiko-san" Reiko tertawa kecil dan menepuk puncak kepala Mirai dengan lembut "Kau harus percaya kepadanya. Aku sudah bisa melihat dari matanya kalau dia sangat ingin membantu mu."

"Arigatou Reiko-san..."

Gadis itu berdiri dan membungkuk ke arahnya. Reiko pun menganggukan kepala dan melambaikan tangannya kepada gadis itu

"Jangan terus menatap masa lalu. Jangan bermimpi dahulu tentang masa depan. Pusatkan semua kerja kerasmu untuk sekarang. Karena apa yang telah kau lakukan sekarang, pasti akan berpengaruh di hidupmu nanti. Dan jangan lupa untuk terbuka dengan sahabat - sahabatmu. Kau tidak tinggal sendiri di dunia ini" Mirai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia melambaikan tangan kepada Reiko dan keluar dari ruangannya. Reiko pun mendesah dengan lega. Dia belajar banyak hari ini.

* * *

"Jadi ya seperti itu kejadiannya.."

"Ya aku juga ingat saat kau menangis semalaman. Aku sampai menghubungimu terus waktu itu" terlihat Aomine yang sedang tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi bertahun - tahun yang lalu

"Aku juga heran kau sampai segitunya. Aku kira kau tidak seperhatian itu kepadaku"

"O-oi! Aku- " Aomine seketika menoleh dan terdengar suara seorang laki-laki lain di seberang sana. Kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Reiko pun hanya menunggu dalam diam sampai percakapan itu selesai.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Aomine pun menatap layar gadgetnya lagi dengan ekspresi kesal. "Sepertinya tadi panggilan kerja untukku hime. Oh iya aku yang akan menjemput Daichi hari ini. Sampai jumpa nanti sore"

"Ha'i ha'i. Sampai jumpa"

" _愛してる"_

" _私も愛してる_ _~"_

* * *

 **Halo~ Maaf kalo di fanfict ini ga terlalu ke tragedy banget. Sebenernya most of it ya dari pengalaman saya sendiri dan kepikiran aja buat ini.**

 **Makasih yang udah rela - relain baca story ini. I appreciate it so much :-')**

 **Babay~**

* * *

 _It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all, in which case you have failed by default._

 _\- J.K. Rowling_


End file.
